


'Fall'-ing In Love

by tobio_tsukishim4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobio_tsukishim4/pseuds/tobio_tsukishim4
Summary: It's Autumn now, Hinata's favorite season. Karasuno's first years and Kenma were helping Hinata rake the leaves when some unexpected feelings arise and relationships are revealed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	'Fall'-ing In Love

Hinata was excited now that it was Fall, it was his favourite season. Not too hot, not too cold and the leaves were just beautiful too! Hinata is raking up leaves in his front yard with the other first years and Kenma, although Kenma is just sitting on the porch playing Animal Crossing on his switch.

“So why exactly am i here?”

“Tsukki be nice”

“Shut up yamaguchi.”

“Gomen Tsukki”

Hinata rolled his eyes.

“You’re here because I needed help cleaning up my yard. I’m moving soon so it has to look nice for the next people, duh.”

“Boke, stop talking and rake already.”

Hinata sighs but a grin spreads across his face when he gets an idea. 

“Oi, Kenma! Come here” 

Kenma looks up from his game.

“No.” 

“Why not”

Hinata pouts. Kenma sighs as he stands up and walks over to Hinata.

“What do you want Shoyo.”

Hinata grins and pushes Kenma down into a leaf pile, laughing. Kenma stares blankly for a minute before pulling Hinata down with him. 

Kageyama and Tsukishima seemed to have disappeared somewhere. Although, everyone knows by now that they’re hooking up together. Yamaguchi is just minding his business, continuing to rake leaves with Yachi.

Hinata falls on top of Kenma, they both break out into a laughter. Hinata realizes he’s on top of the yellow haired boy and blushes.

“Hey… Shoyo?”

“W-what..”

“Um. You’re heavy. Get off.” 

Hinata’s blush reddened even more from embarrassment.

“R-right sorry”

Hinata gets off and brushes leaves off him. Kenma sits up and just stares at the tangerine blankly. He pokes the boy's cheek.

“Oi what was that for Kenma?”

“Pink.”

Hinata tries to look down at his cheeks, even though it's pretty much impossible to see his own cheeks. 

“Oh. It’s probably just sunburn or something..” 

Kenma has already stopped listening at this point and went back to playing Animal Crossing. Hinata falls onto his back, into the leaves again. 

Kageyama and Tsukishima return, hair messed up and hickies on their necks. Tsukishima adjusts his glasses and clears his throat.

“So- uh are we done raking then?” 

Kageyama asked, faint blush still on his cheeks. Hinata sat up, looking around at the piles.

“I guess so. Just grab the trash bags and put the piles in them.”

Hinata stands up, raking up the leaf pile he was just laying in. He pokes Kenma with the rake so he moves. The first years put the leaves into bags and soon, the yard was cleaned. Tsukishima walks over to Hinata and Kageyama, soon followed by Yams and Yachi. 

“We should go get something to eat”

Yamaguchi suggested, his stomach growled at the thought.

“Sounds good to me”

Hinata and the others agreed. 

“Kenma, you coming with us?”

He nods, not looking up from his game. He stands up and walks over to the rest of the group. 

“Shoyo, buy me food.”

“Okay Kenma.”

Hinata and Kenma trail a little further behind the rest of the group. He overhears conversations about Meat Buns and Volleyball practice. 

Kenma looks up from his game every now and then at Hinata, making sure he’s still with him. Hinata, feeling very ballsy for no reason, decided he was gonna make a bold move. Making sure none of the others in front of them were watching, Hinata grabbed Kenma’s face to make him look at him. Kenma and Hinata stared into each other's eyes before Hinata pulled the setter in close, leaning in to kiss him. The blonde’s lips were soft, partially chapped but Hinata didn’t mind. Kenma kissed him back, feeling relief that Shoyo was the one to make the first move instead of him having to. 

Kenma has never been the romantic type, or the dating type in general. But when it comes to Hinata, well that’s a whole different story then. 

Hinata pulls away, still holding Kenma’s now bright pink face.

“S-shoyo..”

“Yes?”

Kenma looks down, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Do it again..”

Hinata grimaces, pulling Kenma in close once again. His lips are just as soft and smooth as the first time, Kenma softly bites Hinata’s lower lip. He lets out a small squeak, cheeks flushing pink. Hinata slides his tongue across Kenma’s lips, asking to be let in. The blonde haired boy lets him in, swirling their tongues and swapping their spit. 

“Ahem..”

Hinata quickly pulls away at the noise of Yamaguchi clearing his throat. He freezes when he realizes everyone else had been watching. Kenma sorta laughs and just starts walking again, resuming his game. 

Hinata hangs his head in embarrassment, following Kenma quickly to the cafe they’re all going to. The rest of the first years followed as well, whispering among themselves over what just happened. Tsukishima didn’t say anything about it however, he knew it was bound to happen at some point so no reason to be so surprised. 

They arrive at the cafe, sitting at a table where the 6 of them could sit down.

“Ah this place is so cute Yamaguchi!”

“You’re right Yachi!”

Conveniently, Tsukishima leaves to go to the bathroom and Kageyama disappears again. They’re really bad at being discreet, you would think at least Tsukishima would be smart about it. The waitress comes over and they all order, all except Tsukishima and Kageyama of course since they’re still gone. 

Hinata orders a strawberry milkshake and Kenma gets some fries, which he and Shoyo will share along with the milkshake. Yamaguchi also gets fries but he gets a hot chocolate too, extra whipped cream. Yachi says she's not hungry or anything but ends up snacking on Yama’s fries anyways. Kageyama returns, ordering just milk. Tsukishima, face bright red, returns a minute later and orders a mini strawberry shortcake. Kenma puts away his switch, but only because it was almost dead and he wanted to save it for later. 

“Shoyo.”

Hinata looked up at Kenma, tilting his head a little in question.

“Hm?”

“Can we.. share the milkshake?”

Kenma’s face blushes a light pink while asking this and looks down at his hands, Hinata pushes the milkshake closer to him. Hinata smiles brightly.

“Sure! Have as much as you want Kenma!”

Tsukishima scoffs. Kenma dips a fry in the milkshake

“Must you be so loud?”

Kageyama stays silent, sipping his milk and just watching. Yamaguchi and Yachi are too busy flirting and being awkward to notice what's going on. Hinata rolls his eyes. 

“Bakayama get your boyfriend to shut up already.”

Kageyama chokes on his milk.

“My WHAT?”

Tsukki and Kageyama look at each other for a minute before their faces burnt up and look away.  
“Shrimpy mind your own business.”

“Boke we are NOT dating”

Hinata laughs and rolls his eyes.

“Uh-huh. Sure you’re not.”

Kageyama buries his face into Tsukishima. Tsukishima has no reaction to this. 

“At least we aren’t the ones who made out in front of everyone while walking here.”

Kenma spits out milkshake everywhere, and bursts out laughing. Everyone just stared, not really understanding why it’s funny.

“Kenma!! Why are you laughing at that?!” 

Yams and Yachi stand up to go get napkins. Tsukishima smirks.

“It’s because it's true, duh.”

Kageyama nudges Tsukishima, meaning for him to be nice. He rolls his eyes to say no. Kenma wipes his mouth and stops laughing so he can reply to Hinata.

“Because we really aren’t that different from those two. We just aren’t cowards about it.”

Tsukishima goes silent, for once having no comeback. Instead, he grabs Kageyama’s face, surprising him, and kisses him passionately. Right in front of everyone. When Tsukishima finally pulled away, Kageyama was in shock.

“What. the. FUCK. was. that.”

Tsukishima shrugged and ate his cake quietly. 

“Well damn, guess I stand corrected then huh.”

Kenma dips a fry in the milkshake, somewhat smiling to himself. Kageyama looks over to Tsukki.

“So what- is this an official thing?”

Tsukishima smirks. 

“I guess so. Why? Can’t wait to call me your boyfriend, King?”

“Shut up.”

Hinata sighs, wishing he and Kenma could be like that. He looks at Kenma, and realizes Kenma had been staring at him the whole time. Hinata’s face flushed red again and looked away. 

Kenma pulls Hinata close, tilting his chin to make him look up at him. Kenma smirks at the tangerine boy.

“Why so shy now Sho? You seemed so confident when you kissed me earlier.”

Hinata stutters something, probably not actual words. Not giving him a chance to respond for real, Kenma pulls the boy close and kisses him. The two boys lock lips, letting the rest of the world fade away. Kenma pulls away and Hinata looks at him, a little shocked. He never knew Kenma could be so… flirtatious. 

“Kenma.. will you be mine?”


End file.
